Is it True?
by Scootter46
Summary: Can it be true? Cirno never existed? What strange world has Link fallen into! Minor cursing and romance.
1. Chapter 1 M-Married!

**I always wanted to do one of these stories...Anyways, probably only 2-4 chapters.**

CHPT1

_"Ugh...What happened?" _Link asked himself and shook his head noticing it was only 3 AM. _"It's still early...Ugh, darn headache..."_ He rubbed his forehead and went back down when he heard a mumbling noise.

_"Just don't listen to it, probably just Yang talking in his sleep." _He yawned and shut his eyes drifting back into his dream.

"Good morning honey..." Momiji giggled and hugged Link in bed.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing here?!" He hit his head on the wall in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be? We live here." She said tilting her head. Link looked around the room and noticed it was his house...

"Since when?"

"Since we got married...Don't you remember?"

"We WHAT?!"

"You're acting weirder then normal, are you sure you didn't have too much to drink last night?"

"Uh...No? I was drinking?" Link scratched his neck. _"Guess I did...No wonder I'm a bit hungover now."_

"Yeah, you had a lot."

"Ok, that sums up that...But we're married?!"

Momiji looked at Link in confusion. "For a year...Geez, what's wrong with you now?"

"Just one question, where's Cirno?"

"Who?"

"Cirno, ice fairy, she lives next door! Her house is- Where is it?" Link looked out the window and to his surprise her house was missing.

"First you wonder why your wife is with you, then you're asking for this random person? What is wrong with you today?" Momiji asked still in the bed.

"Nothing, just let me think to myself..." Link sighed.

"Ok...I'll get breakfast ready, I know you usually do but I'll do it today." Momiji said getting out of the bed and went downstairs in her nightgown.

"This is just messed up..." Link covered his head. "And of course I have the tail and wolf ears again." He groaned and tried to think what happened.

_"What happened?!" _He walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh, you're going? Can you get some groceries?" Momiji handed Link a slip of paper and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be gone too long." She headed back into the kitchen.

"Alright, see ya." He waved and went outside, discarding the list into a barrel.

"I wonder what else isn't right..." He started walking into the forest, and already it seemed like something was wrong...

"And as usual, I get in trouble." A dark figure flowed out of a tree and rose up to form some sort of ghost.

"What the heck?!" He surrounded it with light but it just disappeared and reappeared.

"Yo...u..." It whispered in a hissing voice and disappeared again, for good.

"Uh? W

hat the heck?" He shrugged and ran to the mansion.

Link said looking at the gate entrance. "Why is it covered in planks on some of the windows?" He shrugged about to go in but was stopped by Meiling.

"You're still trying to get in? It's been run down for a while now..." Meiling sighed.

"W-What?"

"You heard me, it's been run down for a while..."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Nobody knows, I just wake up one day and it's worn..."

"Oh...Where's the others?"

"Sakuya, Patchoulli, Koakuma and the Mistress are all living somewhere else. Flandre- We have no idea where she is...But whoever goes in, does not come back out." Meiling said with a saddened look.

Link looked back at the mansion. "I bet she's in there." He started walking in and Meiling stopped him.

"Are you crazy?! You'll be killed! Don't do it! Would I have to tell Momiji why her husband is dead?"

_"Seems like everyone knows that..." _Link sighed. "Ok, I'll be careful." He ran inside, busting through the door...It was extremely dark and everything was covered in cobwebs and dust...

CHPT1

"Ugh, it's so dark." He said holding a small ball of fire in his hand. "Maybe I'll get some answers to what the heck's going on..." He found a small candle and lit it, leaving it in on the table he found it on.

"Huh...Everything on the inside seems intact..." He walked along the floor and it creaked with every step.

_"I probably should get a couple more candles first..." _Link thought to himself opening a drawer and only found a couple tea-lights. He pushed the table into the center of the foyer and lit the candles slowly.

"Ah, that's better." He said after lighting a fireplace with some of the wooden rubble for fuel.

"Huh, the chandelier's still hanging..." He looked up and hatched an idea. Link ran up the staircase, and jumped off the top of it and lit the 8 candles in the chandelier, lighting the whole room.

"Well, at least it's bright enough to see regularly here..." He continued lighting some of the other rooms slightly, and he noticed he was running out of candles.

"Two left...I'll keep them for downstairs." He walked downwards near the entrance to the basement and gulped. "It's now or never!" He opened the door slowly and noticed it was already somewhat bright down there...

_"Keep your guard up...anything can happen..." _He moved towards the light slowly and peered into one of the doors, it was the library...

"I guess some of the books give off light...Patchoulli must not have gotten all of them." He strolled in and flew up checking the light sources, and it was the covers of the books. Link grabbed one and brushed off a chair and sat down opening a book...A few minutes later, he heard singing...

He quivered and closed the book, returning it to the shelf and walked down the hallways and noticed another faint light glowing. "...She's down there, isn't she?" He sighed and walked down the corridor slowly, and opened the door slowly, noticing Flandre sitting in the middle of the room petting something.

"They forgot about me..." She whispered, still petting it, Link entered the room and she repeated it again and again.

_"She has my stuffed fox toy..."_ Link said looking over Flandre's shoulder.

"This is how it normally is..." She kept whispering and shook her head. Link noticed that her wings were glowing the rainbow colors of the crystals...

"For another year...It shall happen." She kept petting the toy she had in her lap.

Link lit his final candle and put it on the end table in front of her. "And now it'll end." He said sitting down next to her.

"...You're actually here..." Flandre said looking down to the floor. "At least someone still remembers me..."

"Everyone tried stopping me from coming in, that's all." He noticed her clothes were worn and had some tears in them. "Come on, let's get you home..."

"I have no home! I never had one, and never will..." She clenched the stuffed animal and cried.

"Yeah...I remember you said that...But how come you're staying here?" Link asked sitting down in front of her.

Her tears hit the fox on the head. "I don't know...It's dark enough all day here..."

"Don't you miss your sister?" She shook her head.

"Of course I don't, she's the one that left first..."

"So why did everyone leave in the first place?"

Flandre kept quiet and looked to the floor again.

"Was it because of a natural disaster? Someone invading? Come on, tell me."

"It was...It was me...I never got a chance to do anything anymore..."

"Well...I'll stay here if it makes you feel better." Link said closing his eyes.

Flandre smiled. "Thanks, but you have Momiji..."

"I don't care, I want to make sure you're feeling happy enough."

She looked at Link in surprise. "Are you stupid? She'll kill you!"

"I don't mind. Can't I keep a friend safe?" He dusted off his clothes.

"I'm surprised anyone still cares..." Flandre got up and smiled at Link.

"Yeah, I'm going to get those jerks some day...But for now, we should really clean this place if you want."

"Can we go somewhere else?" She grabbed onto his hand.

"Yeah..." He smiled and they walked out of the mansion after blowing out the candles that were lit.

"I found this too..." Link pulled out a yellow parasol and opened it when they went outside.

"Thanks..." She giggled tugging on his hand.

_"Maybe...maybe this isn't bad..." _He watched as Flandre spun around slowly under her umbrella. _"She's so happy...But what will Momiji think?" _He asked in his head as they walked to the house...

CHPT1

**Well that's chapter 1! I always think of a music box playing Flandre's theme slowly whenever she's happy. It's one thing I always think of when writing. **


	2. Chapter 2 Isis this real?

**Chaaapter 2! An unwelcome guest! (Insert Chuggaaconroy sounding voice here)**

CHPT2

"Welcome home!" Momiji hugged Link as he came in.

"You're not mad that I didn't pick up the groceries?" Link asked with a perplexed look.

"Not at all, it's fine."

"And you don't mind Flandre being in here?" He looked down at Flandre still holding onto his arm.

"It's alright if she stays, just not forever..."

"She may have to."

Momiji held her forehead. "Fine." She walked away shaking her head.

Link looked down at Flandre. "Have your eyes always been a light purple?"

"I can't look at my reflection in the mirror! I wouldn't know!"

"Huh, ok..." He walked upstairs into the bedroom and layed down. "Maybe a short nap will be nice..." He fell asleep slowly.

-Two hours later-

Flandre was snoring next to Link, sleeping on the floor under a blanket and her head resting on the pillow gently.

_"For being a killer, she's adorable when she sleeps...Wait, what am I thinking?!" _He shook his head.

"How is it dark out already? I guess I spent too long in the mansion..." Link sighed going by the lake and skipped stones in it.

_"It's so lonely without Cirno..." _He tossed a stone into the center of the lake, some sort of purple and black goo flowed from the bottom and turned into a ghostly figure, this time larger.

"Not again!" He took out his sword and everything seemed to freeze, the wind, the water, except him and the figure. He stepped into the lake and he noticed he could walk on it...

"Weird..." He ran up to the figure and stabbed it right through it's torso where the stomach would be, but it just reformed.

"Hyah!" He kept slashing at it and got exhausted from the strikes.

"You...wil...l...fa...ll...Fi...naly..." It hissed and the top of the cloak it seemed to have a teal lock of hair flowing out.

"Never!" He froze the figure to the lake, noticing it just shook it off.

"Why won't you go down!" He lunged at it and fire from his hands crawled up his sword, apparently searing the figure and it went flying into a tree, disappearing into black dust. Link fell into the lake as time seemed to start again.

"Ugh..." He swam up and spat out water, swimming to the shore he ringed out his hat. _"What was that?" _He wondered looking at the sky and going inside, but the door was locked.

Suddenly, the winds howled with dark clouds rolling in. "Left out in the rain I see..." Link whimpered banging on the door.

_"Forget it! I'm going somewhere else..." _Link ran away and hid under a tree in the forest as rain drops fell in the night.

CHPT2

-Half an hour later-

"I hate those things whatever they are." He took out his elements from his pocket and they glowed very bright.

"Oh what now?!" They kept glowing and he stood up, whenever he moved his hand closer to something, they seemed to glow duller or brighter.

"Huh..." The elements started blinking very swiftly and then they stopped...He noticed that time did again too.

"Again?! I just fought one!" Link glared at the figure forming from rain drops and it solidified into a light purple cloak and it hunched over.

"Why is this happening?" He jumped up and slashed at it, this time it seemed to tear and the bottom part of the cloak vanished, as it did, the top of the cloak tore off, revealing a sickly green face and it laughed, watching the rain drops aim at Link, and turned into spikes.

"So are you done toying with me?" He shot fire upwards and it turned the drops into vapor, and covered the forest with a light mist.

The monster inside the cloak laughed maniacally and held it's arms out at Link, firing out orbs of darkness at him, slowly getting closer. "Take this!" He rebounded the orbs back at it and the figure slumped to the ground, with the cloak slowly deflating and popped into a black cloud.

"Ok, they're weak to the same element they use...I should remember that..." He breathed heavily and sat back on the tree, his elements stopped glowing as time restarted again.

"How come you're here?" Flandre asked coming up to Link.

"Just felt like coming outside..." He looked at her eyes. _"Still purple, what the heck?" _

"You always did do that..." She sat beside him.

_"She's acting a bit out of character..." _The sun started rising, then it set a few seconds again...

"...This isn't right..." Link noticed Flandre starting to giggle, then she flew up in front of him.

"This isn't real...This...This is a dream!" Link said starting to run away and Flandre followed him, floating behind him a couple feet away. The tree's roots started moving upwards, trying to trip him.

_"The forest is fighting back...Trying to keep me in this dream..." _He sliced the roots in front of him and they burned as they hit the ground, setting the rest of the forest on fire.

Flandre chuckled and some wolves with red eyes started chasing him.

"Crap!" He broke his light element and a ray burned through one of the wolves and it slumped to the ground.

"Come on...You're first..." She said in the same voice as the cloaked figures.

"No I'm not!" The same ray fired and impaled the other two wolves.

Flandre looked paler, and was levitating with her arms held out, and with a snap of her fingers, they were back on the lake, and time was frozen. Link looked around for a second and noticed pillars of black ice going upwards to Flandre at the top, with another flow of frozen water but larger. He quickly hopped up them, deflecting any shards that were shot at him.

_"Not again, I won't be trapped in a dream forever!" _He screamed in his mind and jumped to the final platform, slashing at Flandre, who dodged most of his attacks except one strait at the heart...She reformed and laughed, and they were in the mansion, but on the roof.

"Oh come on!" He yelled flying up to her at the top of the clock tower, avoiding any shots she took at him. He aimed an arrow and shot her in the leg, and she laughed, pulling it out and throwing it back at him.

"Why won't you go down?!" He yelled and everything went bright, and they were in Hyrule's lost woods, time was still frozen and Link looked around and heard laughing from a log tunnel.

_"Lost woods, Great..." _He ran through the tunnels where the laughing was coming from, and was in the maze, climbing onto the walls and saw her in the center, he was knocked down and all the ways of going up were destroyed, and a giant grate was placed above, he groaned and went through the maze, slashing at the various wolves that patrolled the corridors. He looked up and noticed an opening in the center, he jumped up and saw Flandre in the center, he ran up and sliced her right in half..."Is it finally over?" He asked panting.

"Not even close..." She hissed and they were transported to a coliseum that was empty and partially destroyed...Flandre reached out and from no where, a giant red blade appeared, glowing with energy, she swung it and a wave of came out and slashed near Link.

He slashed it back and they kept a rebound of it going, until Flandre was struck by it. "Exactly like Ganon..." He pulled out his hammer and smacked her in the head with it, sending her flying into a wall, she got up from the rubble and sent four consecutive slashes at him, he deflected them and the ground was set on fire.

"Give it up, you'll be shrouded in darkness forever..." She hissed and slashed at Link, but they were at a standby when Link held his sword up to block it.

"Never! You're just a nightmare, get out of my dreams!" He grabbed a mole mitt and impaled her stomach with it, cleaving at the rest of her. "You're not real!" He flew up and raised his hand, moving it down as a blade of light sliced the nightmare in half, and it was destroyed...

CHPT2

Link woke up in a cold sweat and started panting. "It's...it's over..." He looked at the window and noticed it was night time...

"Hey, are you ok?" Cirno asked sitting up next to him in a night gown.

"Yeah...just a nightmare..." He slipped on his slippers and sat down.

"Was I in it?"

"No, it wouldn't be a nightmare then." Link said and Cirno blushed. "Do...Do you really have to go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't want to..." Cirno sighed.

"Well don't, I'll give her an excuse, just this once."

"Ok?" Cirno shrugged and went back under the covers.

_"Glad she didn't ask why...I might as well go to sleep too..." _Link yawned and hugged Cirno, and went to sleep.

CHPT2

**I said a short story, so what do you think? I own none of the characters, they all belong to their respectful companies. **


End file.
